


the buddy system

by leatherandlightning (floatawaysomedays)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, purgatory!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatawaysomedays/pseuds/leatherandlightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the buddy system

They find him.

Dean doesn’t even try hiding how thrilled he is. The sight of Cas, alive and shocked but breathing, makes something burst inside of Dean’s chest.  He doesn’t hesitate like he usually would. In the grime and the grit of purgatory, Dean tugs Cas into his arms.

And for a few moments, he’s relieved.

The truth comes to light and Dean understands why Cas did what he did, but it took a lot of blood, sweat, and prayers to get to this point. Call it paranoia or insecurity or well-learned fear, but Dean isn’t willing to risk turning around and losing Cas all over again.

So as they’re leaving the stream, he makes a move. When Cas reaches up for something to hold onto, Dean offers his hand. He helps Cas up and over the embankment. He smiles when they’re on even footing.

And then he laces their fingers together. Doesn’t let go.

Benny teases him about it. He laughs at Dean’s insistence that it’s just practical. Cas looks somewhat exasperated by the whole situation, but he must realize he doesn’t have a leg to stand on after he pulled his last runner, and he (thankfully) keeps his mouth shut. He puts up with walking and running and resting next to Dean. Taps two fingers against the back of Dean’s hand as a silent warning when there might be leviathan nearby. Rubs his thumb across Dean’s palm at night when he thinks Dean is sound asleep.

After a week, Cas makes the next move. Closes his other palm around Dean’s hip when they find enough time to stumble to the river. And when they’re both submerged, his free hand travels. Wanders up and over Dean’s back to wash the places he can’t reach. Cas curls the hand not tangled with Dean’s around the back of his neck to pull him forward into a kiss. It’s achingly tender and completely gentle. A stark contrast to everything around them.

Dean leans into it.

And Benny can call it whatever he wants, but everything is a little less dark when Cas is holding his hand, and Dean doesn’t plan on letting go anytime soon.

 


End file.
